Hola! Soy Rose y me enamoré de mi mejor amigo
by manzaniita.paniiqera.d.potter
Summary: Mini-Fic, ubicado al final del quinto curso, Rose comienza a hartarse de la actitud de Scorpius acerca de que su amistad siga siendo solo amistad.. Todas sus dudas respecto a como llevaran su relación si se entera. MAL SUMMARY yo lo sé! :D pero entren!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Primero, gracias a todos los reviews que recibí en mi otra historia y tambien gracias por su preocupación por mi estado emocional! xD**

**Este de aquí va a ser un mini-fic de Rose/Scorpius, visto desde la perspectiva de Rose, probablemente no sean más de 5 capitulos, pero todo depende de como vaya quedando y si les va gustando (Cabe aclarar que no me gusta fomentar la basura en internet :D)**

**Se trata de una situación de lo mas común *Manzaniita asiente repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras pone los ojos en blanco*: enamorarse de tu mejor amigo...y que no te hagan caso! T.T''**

**En fin, basta de blah! blah! blah! y mejor lean el primer cap!**

**=Disclaimer: Como supondrán, J.K. Rowling es quien escribió Harry Potter, y por supuesto, ella no soy yo, la verdad me faltan algunos años, me faltan algunos millones y pues tampoco tengo ese sexy acento británico que por suerte heredo ''El Niño que Vivió'' y todos sus allegados ñ_ñ'' =**

Rose Weasley se encontraba de regreso a casa después de concluir su quinto curso en Hogwarts. Después de felicitaciones de parte de toda su familia las cuales correspondió con una sonrisa, decidió subir a su habitación.

En días como aquel (y lamentablemente eran muchos) sentía que el mundo se le venia encima y no podía hacer más que eso: Sonreír y huir.

Ahora acababa de presentar sus TIMOS, su futuro dependería de los resultados, y aunque estaba segura de que no tendría ningún problema para cursar las materias, su futuro seguía siendo incierto.

_Aunque hayamos hablado, y a pesar de todo lo que dijimos, Scorpius y yo no cursaremos las mismas materias el próximo año, como si fuera poco el no estar en la misma casa. Ya no habrá momento para vernos. Ya no seremos los mismos._

_Pero, ¿qué somos? Amigos inseparables, diría cualquiera, pero se que no es asi. Albus es mi amigo, mi primo, mi hermano (disculpa, Hugo) y definitivamente no siento lo mismo al verlo que al ver a Scorpius._

_Porque por más que quiera, nunca podre ver a Scorpius como mi mejor amigo. Algunas dirán que es arrogante, creído, acomplejado y elitista. Y tienen razón. Pero se que conmigo se ha abierto de una forma que no creí capaz, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que detrás de esa máscara se esconde un niño tímido, inteligente como ninguno, que valora a la gente por quien es y no por su apellido, y que a pesar de las habladurías ama a su familia mas que a cualquier otra cosa. Para mi Scorpius Malfoy resulta perfecto._

_¿¡Porque no puedo verlo como el a mi? ¿¡Porque no puedo contestar con un ''es mi amigo''? ¿¡Porque tuve que haber sucumbido ante la presión y soltado el secreto de que estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de el?_

_Y lo peor es, que Scorpius no se entera de nada._

_Claro de todas mis primas y amigas recibí esa clase de comentarios de: ''¡Claro! También le gustas a el, si no,¿ porque pasaría tanto tiempo contigo?'' Ammmm…realmente no supe si tomarlo como una esperanza o como un insulto debido al hecho de que no soy lo suficientemente interesante como para tener amigos de verdad (de nuevo, el resto de los Weasley, no cuentan)._

_Cuando Albus supo, me miro con una mezcla entre ternura, exasperación y lástima. No se si porque es su mejor amigo, por su fama de mujeriego o sólo porque soy su prima. Nunca lo sabré, porque, si bien siempre está ahí para escucharme y guarda mis secretos a capa y varita, nunca se que opina Scorpius acerca de mi. Al es tan buen confidente suyo como mío. Demonios!_

_En días como hoy, me miro al espejo y me repito que no soy fea. De acuerdo, no soy la clase de súper modelo por la que todos mis primos babean, como Victoire, tampoco soy menuda y adorable como Lily, pero soy alta (eso es bueno, ¿no?) mi cabello esponjado color rojo (claro, el resto de mi familia lo tiene asi, pero, sigue siendo un exótico color), mis ojos son azules, mi cuerpo…pues si de algo creo que estoy consciente es de que no estoy nada mal, en cuanto a mi boca es linda, pero la opacan los terribles dientes de conejo que herede de mi madre (quien heredo los complejos de los abuelos y no permite que me los modifique mediante magia). En fin, fea no soy, soy simpática. O bueno, eso dice mi padre (patético, ¿no es cierto?)._

_En fin, el punto es que siendo una persona simpática a la vista (aunque sea tantito), la mejor de la generación de Hogwarts (inteligente, no estudiosa, lo cual lo hace aun superior) y , con un expediente lleno en el armario de Filch (hasta divertida!), me pregunto: ¿Podría mi mejor amigo verme como algo más?_

_Cuando será que podré arrancar se su boca un simple ''Te quiero''. Estoy consciente de que Scorp no es el más expresivo del mundo, pero…¿Qué no se supone que hay confianza?_

_O por lo menos ruego a Merlín que deje de suspirar cada vez que ve a…esa, si, la chica de Hufflepuff que tiene la cara de pescado. Es en serio,¡ parece un atún!, el colmo fue cuando dijo con cara de idiota : ''Oh! Su cabello pelirrojo es lo que mas me gusta de ella''. Mi cara quedó de piedra, lo juro. Además, es rubia rojiza, ¡es más! ¡Casi es castaña!…pelirroja, bah! Como si estuviera tratando con daltónicos._

_¡Pero claro! Yo, su buena amiga Rose (¿ya aclaré que yo SI SOY pelirroja?), apoyándolo, diciéndole que si, que es la__pelirroja__más bella que he visto en mi vida, la mas__lista__, y la mas__agradable__…oh! Y que seguro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos caerá__rendida a sus pies__(Esto ultimo es algo que probablemente haga, asi que debo irme con cuidado)._

_Y de nuevo, tuvo tooooooodoooo quinto curso para declararle su amor (además era totalmente correspondido, lo peor) y aún asi no lo hizo. Prefirió pasar tiempo junto a mí y estudiar para los TIMOS (cosa que no hicimos, pero ante nuestros padres: PFFF! Nos matamos de esfuerzo). ¡Vaya! ¡Ni siquiera estuvimos con Albus! Pues desde que entró al club de Gobstones, casi nunca vemos ni sus luces._

_¡Así fue, señoras y señores! El caballero Scorpius Malfoy prefirió a su mejor amiga Rose Weasley ante el asqueroso atún, también apodado Andy McMillian._

_Pero, ¿Por qué?..._

**Y eso fue el primer capitulo!**

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, aclaración, reclamo o sugerencia lo ponen en un REVIEW!**

**_Recuerden que por cada review que dejen se donará un centavo a la Fundación de Manzaniitas Felices, S.A. de C.V._**

**_Jajaja…nos leemos! Gracias por leer!_**

**_Besos, Manzaniita ñ_ñ_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Heme aqui con otro capitulo!**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que me pusieron un review, por mas chiquitito que haya sido, fue lo que me dio animos de publicar el capitulo a las...ammm...12:05am!**

**Y tambien a los que me pusieron en sus alertas! Wuhu!**

**Y a pesar de que no hayan dejado niguna huella, tambien gracias a todos los que pasaron a leer esta historia! Sigan asi! (bueno, mejor sean como las lindas personitas de arribita :D)**

**Y pues mejor, lean el capitulo 2! *Fanfarrias***

******=Disclaimer: Como supondrán, J.K. Rowling es quien escribió Harry Potter, y por supuesto, ella no soy yo, la verdad me faltan algunos años, me faltan algunos millones y pues tampoco tengo ese sexy acento británico que por suerte heredo ''El Niño que Vivió'' y todos sus allegados ñ_ñ'' =**  


2. Ironía

Ok, yo Rose Weasley, declaro oficialmente que el día de hoy fue una reverendísima porquería y que no debí de haberme levantado.

¿Saben que es lo cruel e irónico del asunto? Que yo lo esperaba totalmente.

Si, desde el momento en el que recibí la lechuza de Scorp invitándome a ir al callejón Diagon, supuse que seria un día bastante fuera de lo común. Verán, él y yo nunca necesitamos invitación, simplemente, llegamos, llamamos, nos anexamos a la plática, a la fiesta, etc. Asi somos.

Y fue cuando supuse que iría alguien más.

Y no es que fuera malo, sólo que salimos de vacaciones y ya no lo veo a diario, asi que esperaba…no se, ¿Pasar un tiempo a solas con el? Sólo para ver si sucedía algo, algún milagro de Merlín que hiciera reaccionar a esa cabezota rubia para que me dijera lo mucho que me ama y me robara un beso de amor como en todas aquellas novelas rosa que muy culposamente me encanta leer!...

Ok, me proyecte.

El punto es que salimos con Lyssander y Lorcan Scarmander, y aunque me la pase bastante bien, me sentí un poquitín relegada. Lo entiendo, son dos de sus mejores amigos y, finalmente, los tres son hombres (¿¡Que no tengo amigas? Las tengo, debería salir con ellas, ¡Rayos! Esto es preocupante…).

Además, mientras regresábamos a casa, Lyssander hizo uno de esos comentarios que no son aptos para la situación:

-¿Saben? No logro entender como dos amigos pueden arruinar su amistad andando entre ellos. A esta edad ninguna relación durará lo suficiente como para que se pueda proteger la amistad.- concluyó con un suspiro.

Como siempre, sabias palabras, pésimo momento. Gracias Lyssander!

En ese momento no sé que cara hice, que Lorcan volteo a verme de manera muy comprensiva, ¡ese chico es bastante perceptivo! (o yo muy obvia). Yo me limite sonreír tímidamente y después de despedirnos, cada quien tomó su camino.

De regreso a mi casa, y después de una amena cena, subí a mi dormitorio y tomé de mi escritorio mi teléfono celular (una de las ventajas de ser de familia muggle es precisamente estas cosas, son la ley!) y vi que tenia un mensaje de un amigo muggle, en realidad es mi ex novio quien después de que cortamos volvió la relación es bastante incomoda, por lo que me extrañó.

En su mensaje me preguntaba por mi familia, amigos, etc. Pero supuse que no era eso lo que quería tratar conmigo cuando le pregunte como estaba y me respondió que ahogado en problemas. No suena una conversación alentadora, ¿o si?

En fin, el punto es que mi pregunta (únicamente hecha por cortesía) desató todo un sermón acerca de lo mucho que sufría, entre el colegio muggle, su padre, etc.

Yo intenté darle mis mejores palabras de aliento, sin embargo, mi positivismo fue directo al caño cuando me respondió:

_Querida Rose, ¿de verdad quieres ayudarme? Si es asi, permíteme decirte lo mucho que te extraño, no hay nada que no me recuerde a ti, a todo lo que vivimos, no tienes ni la más __mínima idea de cuanto te amo, eres mi única razón de ser, no concibo mi vida sin ti, moriré de no estar a tu lado...porque TE AMO ROSE WEASLEY, mas que a nada ni que a nadie y serás la única que podrá sacarme de mi abismo. ¿Podrías darme una oportunidad y volver a intentarlo?_

Ósea chicos, no es por nada, pero, si bien a una niña le gusta sentirse querida, esto parece más bien una amenaza suicida. Tal vez debí de sentirme mal al rechazarlo de esa forma pero, a su lado, mi alegría se esfumaba como si mil dementores me estuvieran atacando. Además, no sería justo ser su novia sólo por lástima. Martirizarse, juego sucio.

Asi que no. Gracias, pero no.

Después de mandar cobardemente mi respuesta en un mensaje (tan cobardemente como la propuesta) y de recibir una no muy grata contestación donde se me invitó a saludar a mi madre, a mi abuela, y a toda la generación de féminas Weasley; dejé el móvil a un lado y me quedé dormida pensando en que resulta bastante irónico cuando rompes el corazón de alguien, ya que, siempre hay alguien que te lo rompe a ti.

_Me hallaba en una gran fiesta, como de una época antigua, rodeada de conocidos que me saludaban tan efusivamente que pude deducir que la celebración era para __mí. Sin saber como, me encontré en medio de la sala, con un coro de gente a mi alrededor, mis padres frente a mi, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con una sonrisa pegada al rostro._

_A mi lado estaba Albus, quien me susurraba felicitaciones y que decía que sería estaría honrado de ser mi padrino. Hugo, James, Lily, Fred, Rox y los demás llegaban a abrazarme, y yo sin sospechar la razón de la fiesta. Hasta que Victoire se me acercó a decirme: ''¡Felicidades por tu compromiso!''. En ese momento, sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano, al girar, vi el rostro más perfecto: Scorpius me sonreía de lado mientras me guiñaba el ojo._

_Mi corazón brincaba de alegría, ¡mi Scorpius, comprometiéndose conmigo al fin! Me acerqué a él, lo tomé de la otra mano, me paré de puntillas y estaba a punto de darle un beso para cerrar nuestro amor, cuando me tomo de la barbilla y me dijo mirándome a los ojos: ''Los amigos como tú y yo, no podemos arruinar nuestra amistad de esta manera''…_

_Todo se volvió negro, y el escenario cambió a una iglesia, donde yo me encontraba parada en el altar, con el velo cubriéndome los ojos, impidiéndome ver a quien se encontraba a mi lado. Las palabras ''Si, acepto'' salieron de mi boca, sin que yo tuviera intenciones de pronunciarlas, y de repente, un par de manos tomaron mi cintura y me robaron un beso. Al abrir los ojos, me __encontré con mi amigo Peter, quien me decía ''Gracias por la oportunidad Rosie, serás mi aire para respirar, y estaremos juntos por siempre´´. Voltee desesperada en busca de una salida y lo vi: Scorpius, MI Scorpius tomado de la mano de la bruja esa. _

Fue suficiente, hora de despertar.

**Tada! Y eso fue el capitulo 2! **

**Ustedes que creen? ¿Que hará Rose para despertar? ¿Se atreverá?**

**Ya saben, cualquier cosa me dejan un review! (No se aceptan Maldiciones Imperdonables ni magia oscura oscura! :O... bueno, a lo mejor un Sectumsempra si)**

**_Recuerden que por cada review que dejen se donará un centavo a la Fundación de Manzaniitas Felices, S.A. de C.V._**

**_Jajaja…nos leemos! Gracias por leer!_**

**_Besos, Manzaniita ñ_ñ_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! reviví! :D

Ok…admito que es de lo peor el pasarme por acá tan campante, pero hubo demasiados factores (muerte de mi antigua computadora, nueva escuela, exámenes de periodo, etc…) y la creatividad no estaba muy a flor de piel que digamos…

Pero algo bueno salió de esto! Hubo muchísimas alertas y eso me ayuda a mejorar! Gracias Alex Rose Love, MoonyDarcy, xD, Sapphira Weasley, Almene y ese lector o lectora que no pone quien es!

También gracias a los que leen y no dejan review, aunque sería bueno que lo hicieran!

…Pero al fin y al cabo, no creo que sea justo tenerlos aquí leyendo mis tonterías así que…LEAN EL CAP! :D

**=Disclaimer: Como supondrán, J.K. Rowling es quien escribió Harry Potter, y por supuesto, ella no soy yo, la verdad me faltan algunos años, me faltan algunos millones y pues tampoco tengo ese sexy acento británico que por suerte heredo ''El Niño que Vivió'' y todos sus allegados ñ_ñ'' =**

3. Despertar

_Mi corazón brincaba de alegría, ¡mi Scorpius, comprometiéndose conmigo al fin! Me acerqué a él, lo tomé de la otra mano, me paré de puntillas y estaba a punto de darle un beso para cerrar nuestro amor, cuando me tomo de la barbilla y me dijo mirándome a los ojos: ''Los amigos como tú y yo, no podemos arruinar nuestra amistad de esta manera''…_

_Todo se volvió negro, y el escenario cambió a una iglesia, donde yo me encontraba parada en el altar, con el velo cubriéndome los ojos, impidiéndome ver a quien se encontraba a mi lado. Las palabras ''Si, acepto'' salieron de mi boca, sin que yo tuviera intenciones de pronunciarlas, y de repente, un par de manos tomaron mi cintura y me robaron un beso. Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con mi amigo Peter, quien me decía ''Gracias por la oportunidad Rosie, serás mi aire para respirar, y estaremos juntos por siempre´´. Voltee desesperada en busca de una salida y lo vi: Scorpius, MI Scorpius tomado de la mano de la bruja esa._

Fue suficiente, hora de despertar.

¡Que traumante sueño! Como si no fuera suficiente vivir las cosas, mi imaginación me deja regalillos como estos…Pfff!

Decidí que tengo que tomar una decisión al respecto de Scorpius. No puedo permitir que mi sueño se haga realidad…

Pero es obvio que no podré impedirlo sola, no es cierto?

Así que llame a los gemelos para decirles que necesitaba que distrajeran a Scorp un día para que Albus me acompañara a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños. No era verdad, pero tampoco tenían porque enterarse.

Y llamé a Lily, quien como buena prima que es acudió en mi auxilio. (Si acaso preguntan el porqué no llame a Albus, siendo que es mi mejor amigo...mmmm...digamos que las ridiculeces con las que sueño es algo muy por encima de su inagotable paciencia). En fin, Lils llegó bastante rápido. Bendita red flu.

-Rose, ¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Porqué tienes esas ojeras!-comenzó a gritonearme y entonces recordé la razón por la que llamo a Lily sólo cuando es absolutamente necesario. Honestamente, cada día es mas preocupante, no entiendo como puede ser hija de mi tía Ginny.

-Tranquila Lils, sólo fue un mal sueño. Pero me hizo darme cuenta de que si no actúo rápido, Scorpius irá tras de la tonta de McMillian!-le lloriquee, y me sorprendí de lo trastornada que sonaba mi voz

-Rose! Sabía que sentías mas que una amistad por Scorpius! Pero jamás creí que harías algo al respecto!…Llevas años así!-Chilló.

-Lo sé, pero tuve una especie de epifanía, donde yo terminaba con Peter y Scorp con el pescado…-contesté.

y después de paja, paja y más paja acerca de lo valiente que era por estar dispuesta a confesarle mis sentimientos a Scorpius, Lily se fue alegando que tenía mucho que preparar antes de volver al colegio…

…Y no sirvió de nada su visita.

Pero logré armarme de valor y fui hasta la casa de Scorpius, era ahora o nunca.

-Nos vemos Scorpie! Gracias por invitarme!

¿¡QUE?…Esa voz de estúpida mononeuronal sólo puede pertencer a…

-Ok, cuídate Andy! No olvides enviarme una lechuza si tienes problemas en encontrarnos- contesto mi amado...

…Un momento…''EncontrarNOS''…quien y quien?

-Ah! Hola Rose! acabo de invitar a Andy a nuestra salida a la playa la próxima semana, sé que normalmente vamos tu y yo, pero…entre mas personas seamos será mas divertido, no es cierto?-dijo mi No-Tan-Amado Scorp

Con que mas personas eh?…Veamos si te agrada la compañía mi estimado Hyperion…

Aaaaaaaaaargghhh! No puedo creer que se me haya ocurrido invitar a Samuel Finnigan. Definitivamente fue mejor que mi otra opción (Si. Por un microsegundo me plantee venir con Peter), pero...ni siquiera la venganza de Scorpius vale esta tortura!

Veamos el entorno: Scorpius está sentado a mi izquierda, embobado viendo a una tipa con la expresión más hueca que un hoyo negro y que para añadirse más "encanto" juntó sus brazos para que su escote...iugh...mejor a mi derecha, Seamus está enfrascado en una plática acerca que quien sabe que cosa y al parecer...se dirige a mi.

Rosie, tu y yo sabemos que la tensión entre los dos es innegable-dijo. Oh! Al fin se ha dado cuenta de que no quiero nada con el...hurra!

Pero -continuó- no quiero que pienses que esto es algo que hago todos los días...en realidad...estoy muy nervioso- puntualizó aunque su lasciva mirada no mostraba nervio alguno. Se relamió los labios y comenzó a aproximarse peligrosamente.

Veamos Rose, sé fuerte, recuerda las lecciones de papá y de tus tíos...cuando alguien se acerca así a ti...lo que debes hacer es (Demonios rose! Esa memoria!) golpear en donde hagas que...(Cielos, que tenía que suceder si lo golpeaba...sangre? lagrimas...Oh si! Lagrimas!) Muy bien, lo golpeas en la nariz para que llore...Oh no! Se acerca...Vamos Rose!...

Pero no fue necesario.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces? eh? Contesta Finnigan!- Gritó Scorpius, y por alguna extraña razón Samuel se encontraba bastante más lejos.

-Nada que te importe, Malfoy! Qué tu hayas desperdiciado tu tiempo todos estos años no significa definitivamente que el resto de nosotros vaya a hacer lo mismo. Además, yo nunca vi que Rose se quejara.- Samuel comenzó a gritarle a Scop también, pero se cuidaba de guardar las distancias...esperen, dijo que no me quejé?

Si no me quejé es porque nunca me dejaste decir nada. Idiota!- Uff! Mi voz suena tanto a la de mi madre cuando discuto...

Al parecer no debí haber dicho esto último, ya que los grises ojos de mi amado se entrecerraron, apretó los puños y le dió un puñetazo en la madíbula...Por dios, hasta cuando pierde los estribos se ve sexy!...

Tierra llamando a Rose! Sepáralos antes de que se masacren!

-Andy! Ayúdame, tu ve por Scorpius y yo iré por Samuel- Le pedí a la pescado, realmente con toda la situaión había olvidado que estaba ahí.

-No, Rose, ve tú por Scorpius, lo conoces más y es el que esta más enojado, además si Samuel aprovecha para acercarse a ti, se pondrán peores las cosas- Vaya! El atún no está tan hueco como creí. Nah! Me sigue cayendo mal, pero tenía razón.

Nos dividimos y fuimos a separar a los chicos, aprovechamos también para hacer el recuento de los daños.

Scorpius estaba bastante mal, su labio sangraba y tenía un ojo hinchado y amoratado, aún así cuando me acerqué me sonrió y me dijo muy orgulloso que había ganado. Inmaduro.

Al parecer Samuel, también se lastimó bastante, a pesar de que Scorp le sacaba en peso, Samuel pudo golpearlo varias veces, pero el tenía una cortada fea en la frente, sangre en un diente y un ojo morado también.

Vaya, estos hombres si que son unos idiotas, aunque de cierta forma me siento bien, Scorpius no suele ser explosivo, y esto me da motivos para hablar con el de mis sentimientos.

**Tadaaaaa!**

**Ese fue el tercer cap. Aunque no quedó tan largo como quería muestra una nueva faceta de Scorpius. Aunque podría ser por razones distintas a las que Rose piensa.**

**En fin, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, juro que ahora que estamos en vacaciones, pondré todo de mi parte.**

**Dejen reviews! (Como me tardé muchísimo en actualizar, incluso toleraré que hagan horrocruxes de mi!)**

_**Recuerden que por cada review que dejen se donará un centavo a la Fundación de Manzaniitas Felices, S.A. de C.V.**_

_**Jajaja…nos leemos! Gracias por leer!**_

_**Besos, Manzaniita ñ_ñ**_


End file.
